Untitled Pregnancy Fic
by Greengirl17
Summary: Being a famous teenager is hard enough. Try getting drunk and sleeping with your brother's best friend and bandmate. Then dating your brother's other best friend and bandmate. After all that, discovering that you're pregnant. Katie/James Katie/Logan /ON HIATUS/
1. The Test

**Untitled Pregnancy Fic**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _**A new story! Hope you like it! And if you like fics about pregnancy, read the first chapter of my other fic, "What Would You Do…?" the first chapter is "What would you do if I was pregnant?" The next chapter is coming soon, but so far it's almost 4x as long, and I'm still not done yet. Anyway, on to the story!**_

_**Katie is 15(freshman), the guys are 18(seniors). I had to change the ages so that it wouldn't be illegal for Katie to date one of the guys.**_

**DISCLAIMER:_ I actually am now a shareholder of Sony Corporation(got it for Christmas), and according to Wikipedia, BTR(the album) was released through Sony/Columbia, so I now own a small piece of Big Time Rush!(but a very small amount, so I don't actually own Big Time Rush)._**

**WARNINGS:_ Teen pregnancy, cursing_**

_Shit._

I stare at the thin piece of plastic, the plastic that has just ruined my life. Well, it isn't actually the _plastic_ that has ruined my life, it just told me that _I_ have ruined my life.

"Shit…" I whisper, staring at it, unable to move.

"Katie!" I cringe at his voice, not wanting to face him, after _this_. "What's taking you so long? We need to go to school! The guys already left without us!" I don't answer, not being physically or mentally or emotionally able to. "Katie?" I hear, his voice concerned.

"Coming soon." I choke out. "Just changing a tampon." I say, though nothing could be further from the truth.

"Ugh, gross baby sister." At… _that_ word, I can't take it anymore. I race over to the toilet and vomit up my breakfast.

"Katie?" he asks, slightly panicked. "I'm coming in."

_No!_ I silently scream. I can't speak because my breakfast just keeps coming up. I hear the door open, and out of my peripherals see Kendall race towards me.

He races toward me and grabs my hair, holding it away from my face. Soon it is over, and I lean against him, worn out. He leans over in front of me to flush the toilet, and I close my eyes as I hear the flush, the room spinning.

"Katie, what happened? Are you okay?" he asks me.

What happened? I just found out that I'm pregnant. Am I okay? Not by a long shot.

Not wanting to answer the truth, and not wanting to lie to him, I just groan in response.

"Okay, you need to rest. Do you think you're okay to move?"

I groan again. He kissed me on the top of my head and I lean my head against his chest, savouring these last few moments, the moments before I have to accept my mistake. Suddenly, I feel Kendall tense against me.

"Katie… why do you have a pregnancy test?" he asks tentatively.

I sigh. I guess that I can't avoid the inevitable. "Because I'm pregnant, Kendall." I say, hoping that he won't react badly. Wait, no. _Needing_ him not to react badly.

"Is it James's?" he asks, and I cringe, both at his words and his cold, unforgiving tone.

"No." I say, pain shooting through my heart.

"But he's your boyfriend." I cringe.

"I know." I whisper.

"Then who's the father?" he whispers back, sounding almost scared to hear the answer.

"We were drunk. Someone spiked the punch. It was before James and I started dating. He doesn't even remember." I whisper quickly.

"Who was it?" he asks again, still whispering, sounding like he's dreading the answer.

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. "It's… Logan."

"_Logan?_" he says loudly and harshly. I shush him, panicked.

"_Logan?_" he repeats harshly, now whispering.

"Yes." I whisper, feeling my stomach turn again. He pauses.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asks, his voice softer. I shake my head slightly.

"No, I can't. I have to get an abortion." I tell him.

"Katie…" he says, and I feel a wetness on the top of my head. I turn to face him, and feel myself start to cry as I see his tears. I immediately wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly as I let my tears fall. I sob loudly, gasping and hiccuping, as the full reality of what is happening hits me. I, Katie Knight, am pregnant, with my boyfriend's best friend, my brother's best friend. And, worst of all, he doesn't even know that we slept together. Fuck, he doesn't know that we lost our virginity to each other.

"Kendall…" I whisper through my sobs. "He doesn't even know that we lost our virginity to each other. You can _never_ get your virginity back. Fuck, I feel like such a horrible person."

"It's not your fault." he whispers back, trying to comfort me. "You're not a horrible person. And you _won't_ get an abortion. I won't let you."

"But I have to. You… Logan… James… everybody. This will ruin your guys' lives. And they can't know." I whisper, my sobs silent.

"This won't ruin our lives." Kendall whispers, comforting me, but only slightly. "They'll get over it."

I nod, even though I'm not convinced. They will care, they won't get over it, but I won't let them find out. Logan can never know that we slept together. James can never know that the baby inside me is Logan's. I know what I have to do.

I have to sleep with James, and pretend that I'm having his baby.

**A/N:_ So? What do you think? I know this chapter is short, but the other chapters will be longer! I promise! Please review! And please help me come up with a name for this story!_**


	2. Side Effects

**Untitled Pregnancy Fic**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**Thank you all so much for reviewing and story alerting! You guys are the best! Please suggest a title!**_

_**Oh and you know what the awkwardest moment ever is? When you take pictures of anything vintage, even when you don't know what it is, then you let you aunt see your pictures, then you realise that you accidentally took a picture of an old rectal dilator(now improved!)**_

_**Katie is 15(freshman), the guys are 18(seniors). I had to change the ages so that it wouldn't be illegal for Katie to date one of the guys.**_

_**Katie is 5 weeks pregnant. And Katie isn't eating a lot because at this stage, there's more digestive discomfort, rather than eating a lot.**_

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Big Time Rush. I got the pregnancy information from surebaby . com_**

**WARNINGS:_ Teen pregnancy, cursing, mood swings, reference to eating disorders(I get that he's OOC, but it had to be him for the rest of the dialogue to work)_**

* * *

><p>I sit at the kitchen table, eating my breakfast, cold cereal. It's the day after I discovered that I'm pregnant, and I'm not really doing any better.<p>

"Good morning, Katie." I hear Logan say, as he arrives in the kitchen.

"Morning, Logan." I say tiredly, suddenly wishing that I could just have complete silence. And, guess what happens? Logan starts humming, the tune to "No Idea". How ironic, the name of that song title. I listen to him as he pours milk into a bowl, and gets cereal out of the closet.

As I listen to him, I begin to grow annoyed, then aggravated, then…

"STOP HUMMING!" I yell, feeling a burst of anger surge through me. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING, ASSHOLE!" I quickly get up and grab the cereal box from him, giving him a glare as I walk to my room, to enjoy what would have been his cereal.

"Wait! Katie!" he calls after me. I keep walking, too furious at him to care what he has to say.

"Shut it, bitch!" I yell, not once looking back as I slam the door to my room. I stomp angrily to my bed and lay down. As I eat the cereal, I realise something. I just called Logan a bitch and an asshole for _humming_. Oh my gosh, I'm such a bad person! I feel tears build up behind my eyes. Before I know it, I'm sobbing loudly and uncontrollably, tears running down my cheeks.

"Katie?" I hear a soft voice. I continue to sob, unable to talk. "Can I come in?" I hear the door knob turn, and I see Logan in my doorway. He quickly strides toward me and wraps his arms around me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I throw my arms around him, desperate for his embrace. As I feel his heart beat against mine, I am suddenly hit by a memory, a memory so powerful, so loving and tender, so _wrong_, that I gasp, jerking back from Logan.

His facial features show hurt and confusion, then concern. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"I'm such a bitch! I'm so sorry!" I say, sobs still threatening to overtake me.

He smirks. "I thought that I was the bitch." he says playfully, and I know that we're okay.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." I explain, wiping away my tears. He smiles at me.

"It's fine. Truce?" he asks.

"Truce." I respond, smiling genuinely. He moves in to hug me and I move back, regretting it when I see the hurt in his eyes. I open my mouth to apologise, but he is already leaving.

"Wait, Logan!" he stops, but doesn't turn back. "Your cereal."

"Keep it." he says. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay…" I begin, then stop as he leaves.

One thought runs through my mind as I hear his fading footsteps.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Okay, everyone! Here's dinner!" Mom says, setting out a pizza. Kendall looks at it curiously.

"Did you cook it?" he asks. I laugh.

"If by 'cook' you mean take the pizza out of a box from the freezer and stick it in the oven, then yes."

"Katie!"

"Well it's true." I say, shrugging my shoulders. She rolls her eyes at me and sits down at the table.

I grab three slices, putting them on my plate. I stare at them for a moment, then realise that my stomach doesn't feel to good. I put back two.

"Whoa, Kates. Anorexic, much?" Logan asks me, staring at the single slice on my plate.

"No, I'm just not hungry. And stop calling me Kates, _Logey_." I tell him indignantly.

"Yeah," Carlos says through a mouthful of food. "That's my name for her!"

"No. It's _my_ name for her." James says next to me, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"Hey! No romance at the dinner table!" Mom says, pointing the pizza cutter at James.

"Sorry, Mama Knight." he says, raising his hands in a 'I'm innocent' gesture. I giggle at him as I take a tentative bite out of my pizza. Eh, not too bad. Not feeling any worse, I finish my slice and get a new one. "See?" James says. "She's not anorexic. She's self-confident and gorgeous." he wraps hims arm around me and I smile, leaning into his warm, caring, _oblivious_ embrace.

"No romance!" Mom chides us. I roll my eyes and move away from James. "Oh, I found a tea shop today, and they had these amazing smelling spices! They would really make it smell… less like boy-sweat in here."

The guys roll their eyes. "We do not stink. See?" they say in unison, sniffing their armpits, then moving their heads away quickly, disgusted.

"Yep, you told us." Logan says, a tortured expression on his face.

Mom smiles in victory. "So do you guys want to smell the spice?"

"Sure." they say, shrugging their shoulders. She reaches for her pocket and pulls out a small ziplock bag. She opens it and I gag at the smell. It's spicy, pepper and orange. I feel it wafting around me, overpowering my senses. Quickly, I run from the table towards the bathroom, hearing a chorus of "Katie?" behind me.

I shut the door behind me and race to the toilet, vomiting my pizza. I immediately flush it, not wanting to see what it looks like. I lean against the bathtub and slowly catch my breath.

"Come in." I call, sensing the four bodies outside the bathroom door. I watch them walk in, my mom first, Kendall second, James third, Carlos fourth, and Logan stopping at the door.

"Katie, are you okay? What happened?" my mom asks, kneeling next to me. "Logan, get her a cool cloth for her forehead." I see Logan nod and leave. My mom puts a hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine, Mom." I say, trying my best to sound like it. "I must've eaten something bad." I look at Kendall, trying to tell him to play along. He stares at me for a few seconds, uncomprehending, then realisation dawns on his face.

"Yeah, me too. I'm not feeling that well." he lies, very convincingly. Wow, he's a really good actor.

"Well I'm fine." James says. "I _never_ get sick." I glare at him, annoyed that he's being so unconcerned for his girlfriend who is "sick".

I see Carlos frown. "Now I'm getting a stomach ache, too. Could it have been the pizza?"

"No." my mom answers quickly. "James and I are fine, and Logan probably is too." As if on cue, Logan comes in, coughing.

"I'm not feeling that well." he says, handing my mom a damp towel.

Mom's face suddenly turns concerned. "Okay, what is wrong with everyone? Katie, you first." she says, putting the towel on my forehead.

"My stomach hurts and I just threw up." I tell her. She nods and looks at Kendall.

"Same as Katie," he says. "Only not with the throwing up part." Wow, _smart_.

She looks at Carlos. "Slight stomach ache." She turns to Logan.

"A cough and a headache." he says. Hmm, maybe he's actually sick.

"Okay." she says, suddenly going into protective mom mode. "We're going to have to change the rooming so that James doesn't accidentally get sick. Katie, sleep in Kendall and Logan's room. Logan, sleep in Carlos and James's room. James, sleep in Katie's room."

"NO!" I yell loudly, causing everyone to cringe. "Sorry, forgot we were in a small space. But no! That's not going to work!"

"Why not?" James asks, confused.

"Umm… reasons…" I say, not wanting to tell them that one, I would rather not sleep on the bed where I had sex with Logan, and two, I would rather not have ANY of the boys sleeping in my room without me there watching their every move, especially because they have the tendency to snoop around and because of what's in my room…

"What reasons?" Logan asks. Oh, just the diary I have, records of me having sex with my boyfriend's best friend(even though we weren't dating at the time), of me finding out that I'm pregnant, my plan to sleep with James, and pretty much everything I've thought of EVERYONE in my life for the past year.

"It doesn't matter." My mom says, her mom intuition probably sensing that I have a diary in my room. "Kendall, sleep in Katie's room with Katie. Carlos, sleep in Logan and Kendall's room."

"Wait, there's only one bed in Katie's room." Kendall says.

"We'll share." I say suddenly, not believing the words that come out of my mouth.

"Katie…" James starts.

"You've always hated it whenever you had to share a bed with Kendall." Carlos continues.

"It reminds you of incest, which you think is disgusting and wrong." Logan finishes. I shrug my shoulders.

"Okay, so it's settled." my mom says, using her 'I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that voice', smiling too wide for it to look genuine. "Kendall, make sure to look after Katie. Logan and Carlos, look after each other. James, stay away from them. We don't want you getting sick, too. I'lll call Gustavo about tomorrow while you move your things.

~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~

Kendall leans against the doorway of my room, luckily wearing actual pajamas, rather than just a tank top and boxers.

"Hey, Kendork." I greet him, brushing my hair in front of the mirror.

"Hey, Kates." he responds, half-smiling. I see his reflection walk into the room and shut the door behind him. "So are you okay?" he asks, suddenly serious. I sigh.

"What do you think?" I ask miserably. Sensing my mood, he comes over to me and pulls me in for a hug. As I feel his arms wrap around me, I let my tears, the ones that I've been holding in, spill.

"I'm five weeks and this is already happening. I'm not ready for this." I whisper. "I feel like crap, and I'm acting like crap. I threw up during dinner. This morning, I cursed Logan out for humming." I feel and hear him laughing. "It's not funny. Mood swings suck." I sniff, annoyed.

He tries to calm his laughing, but fails miserably. But it's the thought that counts, right? I hug him more tightly.

"Come on, you need your rest." he says after his laughing fit is over, leading me towards my bed.

"This is awkward." I comment, laughing slightly, as I climb under the covers.

"Definitely." he responds. "But hey, we're family." he reaches over and turns off the lights.

"Goodnight, Kendork." I say, already beginning to lose consciousness.

"Goodnight, Katie." I hear him say, and strangely, I hear something else tint his voice. Something… angst-ridden.

Before I completely fade into sleep, I think I hear him choke back a sob.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:_ Ehh, I don't think that this chapter was too good. I strayed from my plan for this chapter, so I never meant to have the Katie/Kendall family moment at the end. I mean, family moments are awesome, but I'm not sure if it flows well. But I do have an idea for the next chapter that I originally had for this chapter, but then it got too long so I modified it. Yeah… Review please! Especially if you see any mistakes, I will fix them if they are pointed out to me!_**


	3. Virgin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _**Thank you all so much for reviewing and story alerting! You guys are the best! Please suggest a title!**_

_**Katie is 15(freshman), the guys are 18(seniors). I had to change the ages so that it wouldn't be illegal for Katie to date one of the guys, and I changed the timeline a lot.**_

_**I forgot to include in the A/N for the last chapter, Carlos wasn't actually sick, it was a psychology thing. Since he thought that it was the pizza(due to Katie and Kendall) and he ate the pizza, he thought that he was sick, giving himself mild symptoms. It's called a hysterical sickness.**_

_**I used millimeters because I hate the U.S Measurement System ans "thirty- seconds of inches away" is pretty awkward to write.**_

_**Check out my new video on Youtube, the lyrics to "Superstar" with every single word and who sings it! The link is on my profile.**_

**IMPORTANT!**_** I added a new short part to this chapter. It was going to be for the next chapter, but I'm not sure if it really fit in that chapter. So if you've read this, just skip to after James and Katie go to the movies. And I added in the page breaks! Thank you to MiniMaslow for pointing that out to me. And sorry I haven't responded to any of your reviews but I'm getting to that! And the next chapter will be out soon. Also the chapter is renamed "Virgin".**_

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Big Time Rush. I got the pregnancy information from surebaby . com_**

**WARNINGS:_ Teen pregnancy, cursing, vomiting, sexual thoughts(kind of)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Virgin<strong>

I open my eyes and immediately feel it. I jump out of bed, not caring about waking Kendall. I race to the door and throw it open, not even worrying about being silent. I run to bathroom, just making it before I throw up. Damn that midnight snack I had last night. As I catch my breath, I feel something. Maybe it's my sensitivity to smell, maybe I'm getting mother's intuition, but I can sense something, some_one_ near me. I turn around slowly, to avoid dizziness, and gasp at what I see.

"_Logan?_" I exclaim, seeing him leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, Kates." he says, raising his hand and waving slightly. "You okay?"

"Umm… yeah." I answer hesitantly. He smirks slightly.

"No you're not." I begin to panic. I feel my palms sweat and my brain go into overload. Does he know?

"H-how do you know?" I ask stumbling over my words. He smiles.

"Because you just threw up. That's all." he responds calmly. I breath a mental sigh of relief.

"Yeah." I say.

"Here's a box of mints." he says, throwing a small tin box towards me. But something is off about its projection.

"Ow!" I exclaim as it hits my breast. "That fucking hurt!"

"Yep." he says, making no attempt to move. "That happens." I freeze.

_What are the symptoms when you're five weeks pregnant?_

I list them in my head: _morning sickness, mood swings, sensitivity to smell, and what else?_

_Crap._

All of that has happened in front of Logan.

Are sensitive breasts a symptom of pregnancy?

_Shit._

"Umm, yeah." I say, getting up. Thanks for the mints." I pick up the mints and walk over to hand them to him. He takes them.

"Don't want any?" he asks.

"No." I answer hurriedly, pushing past him and walking quickly towards my room. I close the door and lock it, not looking back once. I lean against the door and close my eyes, trying to calm my erratically beating heart.

When I open my eyes, I see Kendall still asleep on my bed, seemingly undisturbed. I climb back onto the bed, sit, and lean against the headboard. I look down at Kendall.

"What am I going to do?" I whisper to him. "No one can even suspect until I sleep with James." I drop my head into my hands. "Ugh, Logan."

Wait, Logan. Logan is the answer! Well, not Logan, but what he does. I need to research this. See what the effects of pregnancy are at this stage, so that I can find out what I need to avoid around him. I reach over and grab my iPhone 5S from my bedside table.

"Five weeks pregnant: symptoms." I whisper to my phone. Immediately, links pop up on safari. I click on the first link and scroll down.

**Symptoms of Pregnancy at Five Weeks:**

•**Mood swings**

•**Digestive discomfort(Heartburn)**

•**Constipation**

•**Sensitivity to smell**

•**Morning sickness**

•**Tender or sensitive breasts**

•**Fatigue**

Shit. _All_ of that has happened in front of Logan, except for constipation, which I haven't had. Mood swings, I cursed him out for humming. Digestive discomfort, I put back two slices of pizza yesterday. Sensitivity to smell, I threw up when my mom brought out that spice. Morning sickness, I just fucking threw up in front of him! Tender/sensitive breasts, he hit me with a tin of mints! Fatigue, that was obvious yesterday morning, when I greeted him.

He's figuring it out. Shit.

I need to sleep with James, soon.

* * *

><p>"Are any of you feeling better?" Mom asks us after breakfast.<p>

"Yeah." Kendall answers.

"Yup." Carlos responds.

"I still have a headache." Logan replies.

"I was sick this morning, but I'm feeling better now." I tell her.

"Okay, I'll call Gustavo and ask him if he wants you three to go to the studio," she says, pointing at James, Kendall, and Carlos, "Or if he doesn't want you to go if Logan isn't going to be there. Kendall, stay here and take care of Logan." she grabs the phone and heads to the other room. As soon as she's gone, I lean over towards James, who is sitting on my right.

"If you don't have to go today, do you want to catch a movie? Kiss and Tell 2 is playing." I whisper in his ear. He smiles and moves his lips to my ear.

"I'd love to." he whispers back. I smile, then begin to lean in to kiss him, forgetting where we are when I hear the slight cough, when James's lips are only millimeters away from mine. I turn, about to give Kendall the finger, because of course it be _him _coughing(on of his rules for me and James dating was that there was no PDA in front of him) but Kendall isn't there. Only Logan and Carlos are.

"Where's Kendall?" I ask, confused.

"Behind you." I hear, and almost jump out of my skin.

"Don't do that!" I exclaim. "But where were you anyway?"

"Kitchen." he answers, pointing at the table, free of all bowls and utensils.

"Oh…" I respond, confused. Did he fake cough? Or was it Logan or Carlos?

I look to James, to see if he knows, but he's just looking sheepish and staring at the table. Before I can ask anyone anything, my mom comes back into the room.

"Gustavo said that you all have the day off." she says.

"Whooo!" Carlos yells. "Day off!" he pumps his fist in the air. I smile at his happy behavior, then turn to James.

"James, do you want to go now or later?" I ask.

"Let's go now." he answers. "Just let me fix my hair." he adds, kissing me on the cheek and getting up. I groan.

"James, we're going to be in a dark movie theatre. And," I change to my 'flirty voice' and smile, "It'll be messed up by the end of the movie anyway." He grins giddily, and I can't help it when my smile widens. "Let's go. We'll get the tickets there since it'll probably be pretty empty, seeing that it's a Sunday morning." I get up and grab his hand, leading towards the door.

"We're going to see a movie." James calls over his shoulder.

"Hey, wait!" Carlos yells. We look back and see that he's now dressed in swim trunks and a t- shirt and ready to spend at day at the pool. "Let me walk down with you guys, I'm going to see Stephanie today at the pool."

"Sure, Carlos." I say, smiling. "Bye, Kendall! Have fun staying inside!" I call over my shoulder.

"Bye guys!" he says grumpily. I laugh mentally. I almost feel bad for him, but at least now he can't spy on me and James. Thank you, Mom!

When we reach the lobby, I realise that I forgot my purse upstairs.

"James, I forgot my purse upstairs. I need to go grab it, I'll be right back." I lean in to kiss him lightly on the lips, then pull away, walking swiftly to the elevator. I hear the _ding!_ immediately and head back up to the apartment.

I reach the door and open it, not making any noise. I'm about to call out, when I hear murmurs coming from Kendall and Logan's room. Interested, I tip-toe closer, and when I'm right outside their door, I begin to make out their conversation.

"Kendall, I need to talk to you." Logan says.

"Yeah?" Kendall asks.

"It's about Katie." Logan states bluntly. Wait, _Katie?_ Oh, shit…

"What about Katie?" Kendall says, sounding panicked. So much for being a good actor…

"…I think that she might be pregnant!" Logan blurts out.

"…Why?" Kendall questions cautiously. Well, at least he can keep his cool. I hear Logan sigh.

"She's been showing all the sign of pregnancy, Kendall. Morning sickness, sensitivity to smell, digestive discomfort, mood swings, fatigue, tender/sensitive breasts-"

"Wait!" Kendall stops Logan. "How the hell do _you_ know if Katie has sensitive boobs?" Even though I'm panicked and freaking out, I still have to restrain a laugh at Kendall's answer.

"Well…" I hear Logan respond.

"Well?" Kendall demands.

"Umm, I kind of threw a tin of mints at her."

"You threw a tin of mints at her?" Kendall asks incredulously.

"Yeah." Logan answers.

"Okay, go on. Why are you asking me then?" _Seriously_ Kendall? You don't even care that he threw a tin of mints at me? Gee thanks, big brother.

"Because you're her brother." Logan explains. "I didn't want to ask Katie, is case she isn't, and I know that she'd tell you if she was."

"Umm…" _Shit_. "Ask her." _Idiot!_

Logan sighs. "And you don't know?"

"…No…" Well, _that_ was convincing. What the fuck, Kendall?

I need to get out of here. _Now._ I back away from the door slowly, careful not to make any noise. As soon as I shut the front door silently behind me, I run to the elevator and step in.

Crap! Shit! This can NOT be happening! What if Logan asks James, too?

The elevator door opens and I step into the lobby, my thoughts still racing a million miles a minute. I see James looking at me, concern on his face.

"Katie, are you okay? You look pale and you… don't have have your purse."

"Oh, umm… I'm fine." I say, flustered(and NOT in the good way). "I forgot my purse again, I'll just go without it." I walk up to him quickly and hook my right arm around his. "Let's go." He nods, obviously unconvinced, but he still walks with me out of the Palmwoods and to the shuttle bus. When we're on I kiss him lightly, to convince him that I really am okay.

Even though I'm not.

I can't stop thinking about Logan. Is he going to ask anyone else? Tell anyone else the symptoms that I've shown? And what am I going to say when he asks me? And James.

Would Logan ask James? He is my boyfriend after all. But James would know that we haven't had sex, he would know that he's not the father!

Shit.

Why the hell does Logan have to be so fucking smart?

* * *

><p>Kiss &amp; Tell 2. Sequel to the biggest make-out movie of 2011. Ah, I remember Kiss &amp; Tell. That was when things were so much less complicated. The guys and I were all having issues with our dates, me with Kyle. That was when I was nothing but a little sister to James.<p>

The seemingly endless commercials continue, as my thoughts race a million miles a minute. I guess you could say I'm on edge.

The opening credits start, and James wraps his arm around my shoulders. I lean into him instinctively, and relax a little in his warm embrace. As the movie starts, he kisses me and I am able to forget. He overpowers my senses, my thoughts, he is everything. And he is able to make me forget about Logan, this pregnancy, _everything_. And everyone. And just be with him. All that crosses my mind as he kisses me passionately, is him.

_James, James, James._

His hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him, his arm around my waist. My fingers threaded through his soft hair, and his eyelashes fluttering against my face. And his lips. His soft lips against mine.

_James, James, James…_

* * *

><p>Towards the end of the movie we stop, and I lean me head against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of Cuda. But, as we stop, the world comes crashing back in full force.<p>

I need to tell him, _now_. Logan has almost figured it out, and he's going to ask me for confirmation. I need to tell James and get everyone out of the apartment for one night. I need to tell him that I'm ready to have sex, to lose my "virginity".

I open my mouth to tell him, then shut it just as quickly.

"_James, I'm ready to have sex."_

That's not that hard to say, right? He'd be ecstatic, I know it. He's not a virgin.

He's never asked me about sex, in the month that we've been dating, but I know he wants it. I've heard him, moaning in the shower and calling my name. I know he'll say yes, but I can't bring my self to say it.

For the rest of the movie, I try to muster up the courage to tell him.

And fail.

_Ugh!_ This shouldn't be this hard!

The movie ends, and we leave the theatre.

He puts his arm over my shoulders, and I put all my weight on him while we walk to the shuttle bus stop. Now is the perfect time to tell him.

"James-" and my breath is caught in my throat.

He turns his head and looks at me with questioning eyes. When I fail to respond, he asks me, "Yes, Katie?"

"Uhh…"

_Ugh!_ I feel like something is stopping me from saying it. But that's crazy, right?

"What, Katie?" he asks, his voice soft and comforting.

"Nothing." I say hurriedly. "Just nothing."

_Right?_

* * *

><p>"Katie?"<p>

"Yes?" I say, sounding casual, turning towards him.

"Are you pregnant?"

And suddenly all of my planning, every moment I've spent since my date with James, staring into the mirror and practicing what I would say, goes out the window.

"N-no Logan." I stutter. _Damn!_

"You don't sound too sure." he comments.

"Well I am. That's- that's absurd. James and I haven't even slept together." I tell him, starting to panic.

"Well then are you a virgin?"

_Well_. I certainly did _not_ expect that.

"Uhh…" I begin, my eyes instinctively darting around, looking for an escape. While looking, I can swear that I see a shadow coming from the hallway.

_Is there any way I can get out of this?_ I wonder to myself.

_No._

I look at Logan, and see his impossible to read eyes, his expressionless face. "Yes, are you?" My eyes widen at my words. What the hell made me say _that_?

Am I desperate for the guy I lost my virginity to, the father of my baby, to have some remembrance of that night?

I see his expressionless face falter for a moment, showing a flash of surprise before he answers. "Yes."

And I feel like someone stuck a knife in me.

"I'm saving it for the girl that I'll be with forever."

And I feel like that person took the knife out, stabbed me again, kicked me in the gut, and left me there to die.

Guilt. Pain. Sorrow. They fill me.

I feel my fingers curling into fists.

"I have to go." I mumble as I pass Logan, not looking at him. It'd only make the feelings worse. He doesn't try to stop me as I walk into the hallway where I saw the shadow, towards my room.

Seeing no one, I continue down and step into my room, closing the door behind me. I close my eyes as I hear the click of the door behind me. Finally in the safety of my room, I feel tears well up behind my closed eyelids.

"Katie." he says, walking towards me and grabbing my hands. I open my eyes and watch as he holds my fists up, knuckles white. "Let go." he says in a soothing voice. I slowly unclench my fists, and see crescent shaped indents on my palms. They're a sort of comfort to me. At least I can feel some of the pain that I deserve, for taking away something that Logan isn't even aware he's lost.

"Why did you do that?" he asks me.

"I don't know." I say, feeling my tears fall.

"You're going to have to tell him, you know." he tells me, and I feel the guilt pumping throughout my veins, reaching every part of me.

"No I'm not. I'm going to…" I stop, not wanting to tell him what I'm going to do.

"You're going to what?" he asks.

"I'm going to sleep with James and pretend that it's his baby." I whisper, hoping that he won't hear.

"NO!" I cringe at his shout. He notices and lowers his volume. "Katie, you can't sleep with James. Having sex with another guy won't solve anything!"

"WELL I HAVE TO!" I scream at him, standing up quickly, quickly losing my temper. "THEY CAN NEVER KNOW! NO ELSE CAN! I HAVE TO DO THIS!" Suddenly, I break into loud sobs. I don't know why, I just know that I'm angry and distressed. I quickly feel his arms wrap around me, comforting me, and I lean my head against his chest, feeling all of my anger draining away.

"Katie, look. There _is_ another way. One that doesn't involve telling them, telling anyone. And _without_ you sleeping with anyone." he pulls back and smiles mischievously at me. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **_Like it? I feel like I'm not being consistent with my endings. Like the other endings were kind of angst but this one is kind of… not angsty?_**


End file.
